


Worshiping Her Highness

by DT_920



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of knotting, Pregnancy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DT_920/pseuds/DT_920
Summary: Caine tends to the Queen's needs both day in and day out.





	Worshiping Her Highness

Pure bliss. That's all Jupiter felt as she was forced down onto her hands and knees with her lover pressed against her back, his rod of flesh pressed tightly between her folds and deep within her. The way their chests heaved gave heavy facts on how much they were enjoying themselves. The heat of the Lycantant inside her forcing a moan from the Queen's lips as she whined the Splice's name. 

She wanted more. For him to be less gentle with her and for him to claim his mark on his skin so that she could wear it proud amongst their people. Especially when it came to a specific Abrasax sibling that had once tried to force her into a marriage that would have ripped away her life, literally, and torn her away from the one man that had captured her heart from day one. She was his as he was hers. 

A queen and her royal guard. A human and a genomgineered human who had the similarities to a wolf and their instincts. And god, did she love his instincts. 

Especially when it came in the form of his tongue and fangs nipping at her flesh and suckling her skin like a pup starved for it's mother's milk. 

"Caine~" The Queen whimpered, her insides tightening around his manhood and nearly milking him right there on the spot. His loud moan sounded in her ears, a clear sign that he enjoyed every bit of it and it made her proud. The usual stoic Caine Wise was now a tamed beast in her hands, something that usually didn't happen for a lone wolf who was also a legend in the Legion.

His wings were folded against his back, the only time they fluttered and opened in bed was when she asked to see them or when he couldn't form coherent sentences or a single thought until anything and everything was only directed at the woman who was propped up on her hands and knees and had quite literally sucked his cock inside her and had her way with him. "Jupiter," his warning voice rang through her ears as she wiggled beneath him and pressed her tush back against his hips. 

He was so deep inside her now that he could feel every muscle along her canal expand and tighten around the intrusion, not in pain but in pure and enjoyable pleasure that rocked the woman to her very center. 

A roll of his hips into her had her screaming his name, and with it another orgasm. "Your scents changed since the last time I had you like this." Caine growled in her ear, his canines nipping at the lobe and suckling on the flesh that he pulled into his mouth. 

She tasted wonderful on his tongue. The sweet blend of sweat, her remarkable taste with a mixture of his own was pure bliss to his sensitive taste buds. God, she tasted like a sweet treat ready to be devoured and if he so wished it, he would gobble her up in a heartbeat. 

Pain mixed with pleasure coursed through the Lycantant's veins as he felt his queen tighten around his rod of flesh, his testicles growing taught as he nipped at his lover's shoulder and released inside of her clenched womb. He had already knotted the younger woman who remained on her knees, her hands tightening into the sheets below them as he rocked into her more until she was gasping his name repeatedly, pleading for more when the genomgineered human began to pull out. 

Exhaustion racked through both as Jupiter collapsed onto her stomach, her thighs sticky with Caine's release. Her chest heaved as her lungs begged for the much needed air as she lay there, her face buried in Caine's pillow as she felt his heat envelope around her in pure glory. 

A tired smile pulled at the Queen's lips when she felt her lover's arm wrap around her waist, the feeling of feathers gently caressing the skin of her outer thigh and coiling around her to keep her warm. The cold air that drifted in from the vents of their room was like a splash of cold water to the woman's sweat slicked skin but barely went unnoticed as the warmth from Caine's body and his previous release kept her warm both inside and out. 

Jupiter was bound to get pregnant sooner or later with how much they took to the bed within a week. Sometimes in a day. 

Caine knew her body from the inside out. What got her going and what ruined the moment. The same went with her. 

A slight nip to the earlobe and he was like putty in her hand. 

A giggle slipped past the tired woman's lips as she curled up against her lover's chest, her back pressed tightly to his front as his hard rod slipped back between her legs and prodded at her entrance. Sharp canines nipped at the woman's neck, the action not going unnoticed as the woman squirmed and slipped him back inside. She was sensitive. 

Far to sensitive to be partaking in any kind of sexual activities at the moment. But her body wanted what it wanted and right now, it wanted the man behind her deep within her and screwing her brains out again. 

"Caine?" Jupiter mewled in bliss, a slight purr vibrating from her throat as she felt his hard flesh pull from with her only to push back in slow, but harsh. She loved him when the beast showed slight hints of surfacing. The side that had saved her and practically ravished her the moment they had time alone when they had come back to earth after saving her family. 

Nails dug into flesh as the Lycantant's movements ripped moan after moan from the woman in small bursts, the sound music to his ears as he listened to the sound of her heart pounding against her ribcage every time he pushed back into her cervix. Caine could feel his knot forming again for the third time that night. 

For several hours they went slow, his cock never leaving her folds as he took her in several different positions and odd angles, every position pulling him in further and further until he could no deeper. 

But as night turned to day, both grew tired as he pulled away and went soft. His body ached and his arms and back were covered in blood and scratches. As for the Queen, well, she was covered in love bits and nips that had pierced skin only enough to draw small drops of red. All below the neckline and hidden from view. 

Eyes opened after a few hours of sleep, Caine groaning low when he pulled himself up to a sitting position and looked down at his mate. The brunette was sound asleep. The multiple hours of intercourse having exhausted her beyond belief. Long hair was splayed out over the pillow he usually used, as her softly tanned complexion glistened with sweat in the early morning sun that slipped in past the window shades. 

The splice smiled, his sharp canines poking out from beneath his lips when he bent down and nuzzled the woman's throat, his noise catching a whiff of something that didn't quite match to what he was used to smelling from her skin. Something young and fruitious came from the woman's scent glands, a mixture of both hers and his combined that made something along the lines of spice and cinnamon. 

He had caught a whiff of it the night before when he had his nose buried into her neck, but with her always keeping him stiff and ready to please at all times of the night, he never could make out what it actually meant. But now? 

Now he knew exactly what promise it held and it brought a large grin to his usually stone cold expression. There he was not even a year before, saying that he couldn't bear a child with the woman who had stolen his heart since the day they met. And now......

They were expecting.

A crossbreed between splice and royal. Something never heard of before amongst their kind. 


End file.
